dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Metropolis
The 'Battle of Metropolis ' was a fierce fight between General fucktard and his small band of Kryptonians against Kal-El while the United States of America Armed Forces tried to take out Black Zero. Prelude General Zod and Faora-Ul retreat from the battling in Smallville with their troops after their visors are damaged, triggering a sensory overload. They decide to position the Black Zero ship above Metropolis and to send the World Engine on the other side of the globe, in order to start a terraforming process. Their goal is to reshape Earth using gravity pulses and to create a Kryptonian-like environment. Battle The United States Armed Forces are deployed to destroy the Black Zero ship destroying Metroplis using F-35s in formation. They all deploy destructive missiles at the alien craft but the disrupted gravity surrounding the ship cause the missiles to miss and some jets to crash. A C-17 carrying Kal-El's Starcraft with it's Phantom Drive to be activated and dropped on Black Zero as a bomb to send the ship and it's inhabitants back to the Phantom Zone. As the C-17 approaches it's final run, Faora-Ul intercepts it mid flight and kills most aboard before they can activate the ship. General Zod who had retrieved the Scout Ship containing the Genesis Chamber follows up behind the C-17 and its 2 security jets and before it can destroy the C-17, Superman crashes into the ship diverting the shot and bringing it crashing down. Emil Hamilton manages to activate the Phantom Drive as Colonel Hardy suicide pilots the craft into Black Zero activating a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone sucking Black Zero, the remaining Kryptonians a most of the debris inwards. Superman catches Lois Lane midlight as he falls from the C-17 and struggles but manages to escape the Phantom Zone's pull. Landing in the now open clearing, Superman and Lois share a kiss before hearing Zod emerge from rubble still on the planet. Angered that Superman has taken away his only chance of recreating Krypton and his soldiers, he engages Superman in battle promising to kill every human on the planet. The two collide and Zod sends Superman flying backwards into a half destroyed building. Zod follows and manages to activate his Heat Vision taking away an entire floor of the building sending it collapsing on Superman who manages to escape just. Zod then attacks Superman again on street level punching him high into the air before declaring that the only way this fight will end is if one of them dies. Zod climbs up the building as Superman flies down and the two collide again this time Superman sending Zod flying onto an unfinished Skyscraper where Zod ambushes him before mastering his power of Flight. Superman tackles him into the air and they fight above the Metropolis skyline where Superman initially has the upper hand before Zod's superior fighting skills take over and slams Superman into numerous buildings where Zod tackles Superman up out of the atmosphere. He then throws a satellite at Superman as the two come crashing down into Metropolis Central Station. Superman manages to grapple Zod into a hold but Zod uses his heat vision to try and kill civilians cornered. Superman tries to pull his head away to divert the heat vision pleeding with him to stop which Zod vows to never do, and Superman lets go and breaks Zod's neck killing him dead. Lois Lane, who ran after the falling debris of the satellite arrives to console a distraught Superman. Aftermath Kal-El returned home to Smallville to visit his mother Martha Kent whilst a clean up operation began to clear Metropolis of the debris and rubble that the destructive fight between Kal-El and Zod caused added to the massive destruction caused by the gravity beam from Black Zero. Metropolis citizens went back to their normal lives in and around the city for those whose building wasn't destroyed or damaged. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' Trivia *When Zod throws Superman into a sign at the construction site, the sign says "This site has gone 160 Days without an accident. After Superman hit it, it said 0. *In the battle there where six references to the comics. **Zod threw a LexCorp truck at Superman, which is a reference to Lex Luthor, who many know for being Superman's greatest foe. **Two references to Batman where made. Superman and Zod crashed into a satellite made by Wayne Enterprises, which is a company owned by Batman's secret identity, Bruce Wayne. Also, a poster inside a building stated "Keep calm and call Batman". **A reference to Booster Gold is made. A Blaze Comics building can be seen in Zod and Superman's fight. Blaze Comics is the name of the company that publishes the Booster Gold comic book in DC Comics. **S.T.A.R. Labs Metropolis was seen. **Utopia Casino was also seen. *Both the terraforming and battle in Metropolis would've hit the nation harder than the September 11 attacks. *According to some websites, the amount of damage to Metropolis here is worth around $250 Billion. Category:Battles Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel